kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoxasXIIILK
http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/3483/userpageicon.gif> http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/3483/userpageicon.gif> Hehe YES Hey there! , can you add it please? Thanks :D O.O Seriously? That sprite is freaking awesome!}} Multiple talk bubbles? Just wanted to say "hi" }} Hey Problems Subpages Do you have extra pages like talk bubbles and signature pages??? I can make you a bar that can put you directly to the page. Go to the bottom of my user page. See that thing that says ANX219's Subpages??? That is a navagation bar. You can my extra pages there. Just tell me the: *background color *color *the color of your name and pages And I'll get right to it!!! Thanks!!! ^_^ 22:32, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Moving on! Testing Talk Bubble Apologies You need to go to sleep earlier! Have you ever known someone who gets in trouble for reading past their bedtime? I got in trouble last night for it! Im serious! Oh i went to a party last night...it was awesome.--Riku's Love is bored :/ 15:06, December 9, 2010 (UTC) So Talk Bubble Rankings GAHHHHHHHH 05:10, December 10, 2010 (UTC)}} 21:53, December 10, 2010 (UTC)}} 22:11, December 10, 2010 (UTC)}} 22:26, December 10, 2010 (UTC)}} 22:31, December 10, 2010 (UTC)}} Userbox ?}} Photo requests Great. Could you go on the IRC? 01:07, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Request Greetings from the Dark Talk Bubble Master Wait what Let's be friends friend request accepted! }} Re: Hi . I'll be sure to add yours then too. ;) }} Hello! Hey 01:39, December 11, 2010 (UTC)}} Re:Check it out Well, if you insist... Friends Photo Bubble Trouble }|— }|}} }} Dude, you don't need to worry about that. I already templated her talk bubble and added the picture. Could you go on the IRC? 07:34, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hangon Re:Hi Ok o.O Hey I'm a new user, so I don't have a speech bubble or whatever it's called. Do you think you could make me one? I'd love a Roxas one, because Roxas is my favourite character. About the talk-bubbles Great Problem? More Bubble Trouble! AAAAAAGH!! Hi My hair is annoying me now...Its getting to wavy....but i want it long so i gotta find my flat iron!!! Unless my step mom borrowed it again! Im going to disneyland on thursday and wont be back til sunday. My mom gets us christmas eve night, at like 9pm and she gets us for the week!!!!! Miss ya tons bye--Riku's Love is bored :/ 15:09, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Yo How are you? }|text2=What can I say...? That dog was my life... she was my best friend. I had her for so long... You know what she did before dying? As I hold her in my arms, she could´t breath... I was crying a lot, Im not afraid of saying it... with her last breath, she licked my face, before the life extinguished from her eyes... she was the best dog in the world... And she died... I cannot stop thinking it is my fault...}} }|text2=I havent talked to anyone... But... I´ll take your offer... There´s so much crap inside of me right now...}} Legend You Have U-mail! Re: Re: This Pictures }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Re: You're Awesome Dude! Long! }|— }}} |text= Yeah it has been long aye? It's just that I haven't been going on the computer that much, that's all. I'm going pretty well, you? ‎ }} A random kindness has appeared! Screen Picture Thank you }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=silver |border=silver |border2=silver |border3=silver |fonttype=Arial |text=Heya, dude... I wanted to thank you for everything the other day! It might not have looked like, but you surely help me with my pain... And it didnt feel right, not having said you how much I thank you. I really apreciate you... Got it memorized? }}